1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bike, and particularly to a standing-pedaling bike.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most of the conventional bikes are usually used as transportation equipment by riding thereon.
In a conventional two-wheel transportation equipment, the spindle of the rear wheel of a bike is in an eccentric shape; when a user rides to go forwards, the rear end of the bike would swing, i.e., being similar to riding on a horse.
In a conventional two-wheel transportation equipment, the frame between two wheels is a flat plate, being close to the ground surface; the user can put one foot on the flat plate, while the other foot can put on the ground as a driving means so as to provide an exercise and riding function.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide a standing-pedaling bike, in which the pedal shafts on two cranks on both sides of the bike frame are mounted with two rollers respectively; the rear end of the fork frame is furnished with fixed shafts to be mounted with shaft sleeves of the pedal plates respectively so as to form into two swinging shafts of the pedal plates; the pedal plates each have a wide surface to facilitate pedaling; when the cranks turn, the pedal plates will swing up and down so as to let a user ride thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a standing pedaling bike, in which both sides of the fork frame are furnished with two fixed shafts for supporting the pedal plates in pivotal connection so as to provide a fulcrum upon the pedal plates swinging; the other ends of the two pedal plates are in contact with the pedal shafts on the outer ends of the cranks respectively. When the pedal plates are pedaled, the pedal shafts will move circularly so as to have the pedal plates each had a swinging end; when a user stands and rides on the bike, the bike will move forwards.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a standing-pedaling bike, in which two pedal plates are mounted between the two fixed shafts on both sides of the fork frame and the two pedal shafts respectively; two ends of the pedal plates are furnished with two shaft sleeves to be mounted on two fixed shafts on both sides of the fork frame, and the fixed shafts are used as rotary fulcrum, while the other ends of every pedal plate has a guide channel to be mounted on a roller mounted on a pedal shaft on outer end of a crank; when the pedal plate is pedaled to swing up and down, the guide channel under the pedal plate will guide the roller on the pedal shaft to slide and move in the guide channel.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a standing-pedaling bike, in which two pedal plates are mounted between two fixed shafts on both sides of the fork frame and the pedal shafts respectively; two ends of the pedal plates have shaft sleeves respectively to be mounted on two fixed shafts on both sides of the fork frame; the fixed shafts are used as rotary fulcrums thereof, while the other end of each pedal plate has an elongate guide channel underneath for receiving a roller; when the pedal plate is pedaled to move circularly, the elongate guide channel will guide the roller on the pedal shaft to move.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a standing-pedaling bike, in which two pedal plates are mounted between two fixed shafts on both sides of the fork frame and the pedal shafts; two ends of the two pedal plates are mounted on two pedal shafts respectively, while the other end of each pedal plate is furnished with an elongate guide channel underneath; the two elongate guide channels are used for receiving two fixed shafts on both sides of the fork frame. When the pedal plates are pedaled to move circularly, one end of each pedal plate will move circularly, while the other end having an elongate guide channel will cause the pedal plate to slide and move along the fixed shaft on both sides of the fork frame.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a standing-pedaling bike, in which two pedal plates are mounted between the two fixed shafts on both sides of the fork frame and the pedal shafts; one end each pedal plate is mounted on a pedal shaft, while the other end is connected with a swinging link; the other end of the swinging link is connected with the fork frame. When the pedal plate is pedaled to move circularly, one end of the pedal plate will move circularly, while the swinging link on the other end will swing upon the pedal plate moving.